Nagisa's Humiliation (Nagisa x Karma)
by EliasAlias
Summary: A rather vanilla Assassination Classroom fanfic. The focus will be mainly on Nagisa, the relationship with his mother, and Karma.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N

**My knowledge of the series is not flawless. In fact, it's not that good so if the characters I write about become OOC…Please forgive me. I'm also new to writing fan fiction. (This is my first one.) I'll try to keep my English clear.. but no promises….**

**I don't know why I have to say this but****_ I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters described in my fan fiction._**

_I hate my life._ Thought Nagisa as he sat at his desk completely ignoring the rambling of his strange teacher.

Nagisa was in a bad mood: A result of what had previously occurred during his day. As he sat in class trying to pretend he didn't exist he couldn't help but to vividly recall just what had happened earlier that morning.

~ Nagisa - Earlier ~

He blinked, rolling over in his bed tiredly.

As the morning light flooded in through the window Nagisa suddenly sat up, his eyes became wide as he realized just how late it was.

Quickly he looked over at his alarm clock only to see that it wasn't there. He looked around, spotting it on the floor.

_Damn…_He thought. _I must have knocked it off somehow._

A thought suddenly came to mind as he sat up becoming increasingly alarmed. Quickly he got up off the bed shaking his head slightly in an attempt to wake himself up.

_Maybe if I leave quickly enough she won't realize_

He rushed to put his school uniform on as fast as he could. Just as he had it on and was about to open his bedroom door there was a sharp knock.

He froze right in front of the door.

"Nagisa?" His mother's voice called in a gentle calm tone from the other side of the door, but he wasn't fooled by how she sounded...He knew her far better than that.

_She's going to kill me…_

He hesitated. He knew how his mother was and he knew that she was bound to overreact. She was in times like these very psychotic.

He reached out, grabbing the door handle and hesitantly pulled the door open. Of course, just as he was expecting, there was his mother waiting on the other side. There was a pause before she began to question him.

"So Nagisa? Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She said, with a slightly irritated tone.

"Yes mother.." He said quietly, still watching her carefully.

"Yes mother what?" She said with obvious anger.

"Yes I'm supposed to be at school I've just woken up late..my-my alarm didn't go off mother..-" He was interrupted as she quickly cut him off. "Well? You just what? Your alarm didn't go off? That's a sorry excuse…you..you're a terrible child!" She said with growing rage, almost yelling.

He looked away, avoiding eye contact, and instead stared at the ground. "I'm sorry-" He said, immediately being interrupted once more by her yelling. "Yes, you're sorry. You're a sorry excuse for a daughter"

_Crap_. He thought _She's calling me her daughter again-this isn't going to end well…I've got to calm her down._

"It was an accident I swear, I was just about to leave to-" She suddenly stepped closer, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"About to leave? Leave to go to school? Dressed like that? You know that's not how a daughter of mine should dress!" She yelled causing him to flinch.

_She seems to have reverted back to her _previous_ habits - and her previous personality_. He thought with a growing sense of worry.

He couldn't help but vividly recalling how she had been when he had first arrived at Kunugigaoka Academy; the main reason he had ended up in the E class after letting his grades slip.

He was brought back to the present when she angrily pressed him against the wall, shoving him hard against it and managing to lift him up a few inches.

He bit his lip, hurting from the impact with the wall, but not wanting to complain out of fear of agitating his mother further. It wasn't the worst he had gotten from her. "Please mother-I'll-" He began to say.

"You'll go change into your proper school uniform?" She interrupted, putting the words she wanted to hear into his mouth. She let Nagisa's feet touch the ground once more as she loosened her grip on his collar.

_Damn it I don't have a choice. It's not like I can say no or…No that's not an option._ He thought.

"F-fine mother - Sorry... I didn't mean to make you angry I.. I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, that's alright…" She said dismissively, releasing her grip on him. "Go get changed now then..and then you've got to get to school, or you'll be late." She added, her gaze became somewhat distant as she seemed to forget he was already late.

Nagisa's mother turned, walking off towards the kitchen in somewhat of a daze.

_I don't have a choice…she'll absolutely lose it if I disobey her right now. _He thought to himself. He dejectedly re-entered his room silently bringing the door closed behind himself. Proceeding to walk over to the closet he got down onto his knees to search for the girl's school uniform that his mother had, in the past, forced him to wear.

His attention was caught by a family photo lying on the floor of his closet; one that included his father who had left him with his psychotic mother. He picked the photo up, carefully setting it off to the side. He didn't want to remember his father. In a way he blamed him for never standing up against his mother who's overly controlling demands for him had often ruined his childhood.

Eventually, Nagisa found the girl's school uniform. Picking up the small skirt and shirt he stepped back. Very reluctantly he removed his normal school clothes and replaced them with the girly uniform; just as his mother had demanded.

Having the uniform on properly now he started towards his door. He hesitated before opening it, imagining the kinds of looks and taunts he may receive when he arrived at school. He decided he would have to head straight to the E class avoiding the main campus students as best he could so that they would be less likely to verbally or physically bully him for his girly attire.

Leaving his room he walked out through the narrow hallway and into the kitchen. He had to pass through there to get out the door. As he walked past his mother she turned, smiling warmly at him. He hesitated and was about to continue out the door when his mother seemed to notice something, opening her mouth to speak.

"Nagisa! You can't go to school with your hair like that. It's such a nice blue after all."

She grabbed him by the hand, pulling him firmly over to her. He sighed quietly as she tugged on the string in his hair, eventually pulling it free.

His hair fell down amongst his shoulders completing his already very feminine appearance. If his classmates weren't already aware that he was a male they would probably have easily mistaken him for a female student. Nagisa looked up at his mother with a rather dull, submissive expression as if waiting for her to give him permission to leave.

"Well. Go on then! You're going to be late remember?" She said cheerily, as if there was nothing at all wrong.

_But I'm already late_.. He thought.

"Yes mother..But I-" He started. "But you what?" His mother responded in a suddenly irritated tone. "Nothing. Sorry.." He answered.

_I'll just have to walk.. Luckily it's not that far.. and I'm already going to be late so what does it matter anyways..._

Nagisa reluctantly got up, grabbing his schoolbag, and heading out the door.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry, its a cliffhanger... Anyways I do plan to continue this story… At least within the week if not even sooner. In the next chapter obviously, Nagisa will arrive at school... Be humiliated some and… Oh.. you don't want me to spoil it do you?**

**To be honest I've not really got a set in stone plan for how this fanfic may end. I would love to get feedback and am open to suggestions about my writing, plot.. anything. Thanks for reading this far (If anyone actually did.. I wouldn't be surprised if no one did…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N

**Hello. Chapter 2 time. Sorry. It may be a little bit late and…well, it's not that long either but I figured since I had this much written I might as well make it into another chapter. **

**I've been busy so.. I didn't focus on this that much but here it is anyways if anyone cared..**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters.**

It was a chilly morning and as he approached the school Nagisa was hesitant. He knew that 3rd period was coming to an end. For a moment he considered avoiding the morning classes altogether…

_It doesn't matter_. He thought to himself._ I'm already in E class but…I don't want to miss today's classes, and I'm already this far... Who knows what that absurd yellow octopus would do _anyways_?_ He thought as he considered the possibility that Koro-sensei might become angered if he skipped school. More angry people in his life was the last thing he needed.

Having decided to get to class Nagisa started off past all of the main campus buildings as quickly as possible. He had passed by all but the D classrooms when he heard the sharp _brrrring_ of bells; signaling the students to change classes.

He increased his pace, worried about encountering any of his previous classmates from the D class who now looked upon him with disgust, simply because he had fallen into the E class. This issue, the disregard for the E class students, was only one of many problems that Nagisa now was dealing with in his life.

He was hurrying past with his head lowered, trying to ignore the students who, for the most part, were all busy rushing to get to their next classes. Some of them did notice him, snickering to themselves while others, who didn't actually know him, seemed to be asking their friends if he was a new student. He overheard a few times 'Who's she' and 'Is that a new girl?' He shook his head, annoyed with his psychotic mother for forcing him to dress up like a girl. It made him angry at himself and at his father, and at his mother, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it and that made the whole situation even worse.

He continued walking past, ignoring anything the main campus students said, and as they saw where he was headed they too lost interest. It seemed that they had realized he was a member of the E class; the lowest of the low, not even worth thinking about. As he finally was reaching the edge of the main campus, Nagisa heard a familiar voice.

It was Chosuke Takada. He knew him, a D class student with average to poor grades and even worse talents. Takada, he knew, liked to bully those who weren't able to defend themselves. Takada was the kind of bully who was unable to find any worth in his own life and so he took out his emotions, whatever they were on others, Perhaps it was to combat his own fears of failure. Either way, Nagisa had encountered him before.

"Nagisa-chan, where are you off to in such a hurry.. and all dressed up?" Takada said, in a taunting manner, snickering.

"Don't call me that," Nagisa responded, glaring at the bully. He was trying to act tough. He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Aww, why not?" Nobuta Tanaka, Takada's chubby accomplice, said from somewhere behind him. Nagisa turned around, glancing at the other student. He didn't want to be here, he was going to be even later…_and besides_ He thought _I don't want anything to do with these jerks._

Nagisa turned back towards Takada, attempting to walk past him only to be blocked as the older student moved to stand in his path. "Where do you think you are you going?" Takada said. His accomplice sneered from somewhere behind and Takada chuckled as if this was the most entertaining thing he'd done all day, and for him it probably was.

"I..-Don't you guys have to get to class?" Nagisa said, glaring at Tanaka. The older student shrugged. "So? You have to get to class too, and its a lot farther." He said with a cruel smile.

"Just-Just get lost!" Nagisa said angrily, clenching his fist. He wanted to punch Tanaka right about now but he knew it would only worsen the situation. The two bullies laughed. "Aww, someone's mad, Nagisa-chan?" Tanaka said, putting his hand on the blue-haired student's shoulder.

Just then the late bell rang indicating the start of the 4th period. "Huh. Wouldn't want to be late would we" Takada said as he shoved Nagisa backward causing the blue haired student to trip and fall. "Have fun with the walk up to E-Class," He said. "Yeah have fun, loser," Said Tanaka, chuckling as the two bullies began to walk away to class.

Nagisa got up, biting his lip out of anger, and dusting himself off. The fall had caused him to become slightly bruised, but he hoped no one would notice. He didn't want anyone to ask him about what he was wearing but if they noticed the bruises they might start making assumptions…he didn't want that. Silently he cursed the two D-class students, picked up his school bag, and began the walk up to the E-class campus.

After the difficult hike up Nagisa silently opened the front door of the E-classes shoddy wooden building. He walked in and down the hall to the classroom, entering it quietly and closing the door behind himself. He saw Koro-sensei mid-lesson and decided not to say anything, though some of his fellow classmates turned to look at him and a few quiet chuckles were heard after they saw what he was wearing. He ignored them, but subconsciously they really did hurt. Nagisa, however, decided to remain quiet about the whole situation; as he always did. He headed straight to his seat, sitting down. He could feel the eyes of his classmates as they stared at him questioningly. He didn't care, or at least he didn't want to care. He bowed his head, staring at the desk in front of him. The minutes dragged by, seeming to take forever as he sat half paying attention to the lesson and half trying to pretend he wasn't really there.

The rest of the class, having seen that Nagisa was clearly in no light mood, quickly had gone back to paying attention to their teacher who had informed them that what he was teaching right now really was important and they ought not be distracted. "It will be on the exam!" He'd said.

"Psst. Nagisa-k-kun?…" Nagisa heard Kayano say from his left. He glanced over at the green haired girl. She returned his glance with a worried expression. "Are you-are you ok?…" She said, clearly glancing at his current clothing. Kayano, Nagisa knew, was aware of how his mother sometimes acted towards him. She was the one who had taught him to wear his hair up like he normally did after all. "Y-your bruised Nagisa," She whispered, looking even more concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He muttered, looking away from her with a slight feeling of regret. He knew she was just concerned for him, if anyone in the class cared about what might have happened she did. Nagisa felt bad about basically dissing her concern for him, but it was too late now, so he gave up and quietly resigned himself to the lesson.

_I hate my life_. He thought. _Why me… Why does my life suck? I don't want to…_He stopped himself from finishing the thought. He didn't want to think like that. He slowly shook his head. Just then the bell rang, dismissing the class for lunch.

The class slowly got up. Koro-sensei announced his departure for North America saying he would be back before the end of lunch, just after he retrieved some lunch from across the world. As the class watched he got up, opening the window, and jumped out. A sudden blast of air shot in the window followed by some dust as Koro-sensei took of at Mach 20 speeds.

As most of the E class poured out of the classroom and headed off in various directions Nagisa stepped off to the side. He saw Kayano watching him, but he still didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go somewhere alone and eat his lunch, the fewer interactions with his fellow classmates he had the better, he thought. Just then Terasaka and Yoshida began walking over to him._ Damn it, don't talk to me…_He thought, not wanting to have to explain what he was wearing to anyone, especially not the passive-aggressive Terasaka. "Hey, Nagisa!" Terasaka said. Approached the much smaller blue-haired student. "Pretty strange huh?" "What do you mean..?" Nagisa muttered, already knowing what he was going to say. "First you were late, and you're dressed as a girl? Don't you even care about class? Oh, hah.. I had almost forgotten, we're the E-class. It doesn't matter at all to you." He said sarcastically, clearly hoping to get a reaction. The bully was just doing as bullies often do and as soon as he had seen Nagisa he knew he would be an easy target today, especially with the teacher gone to North America.

"No.. You're right I don't care," Nagisa said, looking away from the taller male. "We're the E-class, right? Why does it matter…" He said. He knew that if he didn't react to what he'd said Terasaka would give up. That was what he was hoping for anyways.

"Well, I knew you looked pretty childish and girly but… I didn't know you were going to actually dress up like a girl." Terasaka said in a cruel joking manner. "Shut up.." Nagisa said, accidentally letting his anger flare up. _I already had to deal with those jerks from the D-class. _He thought. _Why does everyone want to pick on me?_ "Shut up huh, _little girl_?" Terasaka said, looking intimidating. Nagisa looked away, he didn't want to deal with this, and he really didn't want to get in a fight. He knew he would lose, he was weak and scrawny and had no skill anyways. Just then a familiar red-headed student walked up behind Terasaka, it was Karma, Nagisa's semi-sadistic and overly violent friend.

"Hey," Karma said, in his neutral tone, but it was still threatening to anyone who knew him. Terasaka turned, looking at him, his expression changing to a slightly worried one as he took a small step away. "Just what do you think you're doing?" The redhead continued to say. "I don't appreciate you picking on my old friend like this."

"Huh-Yeah.. alright.." Terasaka said, taking a step away from Karma. He had seen how violent the red-headed student could be some times. The first time Karma had entered the class he'd been the first to lay a scratch on Koro-sensei, any anyone who could do that was truly dangerous. He didn't want to fight with him. In fact, like most of the class, Terasaka was actually somewhat afraid of Karma, who for the most part seemed to revel in killing and sadistic violence. "Yeah alright I didn't mean any harm anyways." Terasaka lied, turning to walk away. As Terasaka was walking away Karma turned to the blue haired student, looking at him with an unreadable expression. The expression worried the smaller boy who was afraid of what the redhead might be thinking or planning.

"Thanks.." Nagisa said quietly, looking away. "Yep," Karma responded, grinning deviously as he looked at Nagisa's clothes. "Your mother made you wear a schoolgirl's uniform again?" He asked. Nagisa nodded, he could feel a tingly feeling on his face. _Damn it. _He thought, feeling embarrassed and knowing he was blushing. "Yeah, she was.. out of it this morning.. I woke up late and she lost it" He said quietly. Karma gave the blue-haired boy another unreadable and worrying expression. "Well on the bright side, the look works on you," Karma said, grinning.

Nagisa shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered. He gave Karma an angry look with his expression saying something like; _Won't you shut up?_ "Aw, it was a compliment," Karma said in response to the angry look he'd received. "Well I don't want to be complimented," Nagisa muttered. "Well then I won't compliment you," Karma said sarcastically. "So do you want to come eat lunch outside?" He added. "Hmm?-Yeah... Sure.." Nagisa said, seeming a little surprised by the offer. He just hoped the redhead wasn't planning anything.

The two went outside, wandering off to the side of the schoolyard to where a large oak tree sat on the edge of the hill. Karma sat down, leaning against the tree and tossing his lunch onto the ground. He patted the ground next to him saying "C'mon, the ground won't hurt you Nagisa." Nagisa nervously messed with his fingers, he was clearly still embarrassed about what he was wearing. "Yeah sure..whatever" He muttered, sitting down cross-legged in front of Karma. Karma looked at Nagisa with a grin and said: "You really are timid today aren't you?" "Sh-shut up..I have my reasons" Nagisa responded. "Hah. I'm not going to shut up you should know that." Karma said. He glanced around to make sure no one was in view before suddenly grabbing Nagisa by the hand. "Hey!" Nagisa protested, but it was too late and Karma had already pulled the blue haired student closer to himself. "W-what are you doing?" Nagisa said, flustered and angry at the sudden action. "Aw, I just wanted to try it since you just look so cute," Karma said with a devilish expression. Nagisa tried to push Karma away, blushing. "What's it matter to you! I've already had enough to worry about today Karma" He said, annoyed. "Huh, I dunno," Karma said. He had a devious look on his face as he decided he wanted to play with Nagisa's already fragile emotions. He reached out, touching Nagisa's long hair. "Maybe its because I like you?..." He said, pausing to wait for the smaller boys reaction. "Y-you what?" Nagisa said, pushing the redhead away from him. He got up, his heart racing and he could feel his face becoming bright red. "Don't lie to me Karma. Just shut up..-" The blue-haired boy said, trying to sound angry. He brushed the dust off his clothes as he picked up his lunch box. "Aw hey-wait Nagisa, I didn't mean to-" Karma said, but it was too late as Nagisa turned and began to walk off. "Huh, I might have overdone it." Karma thought to himself quietly. "Oh well, I'll just have to try again."

After this encounter, the rest of the school day was rather normal, other than the occasional weird glances and jokes that were made about Nagisa because of what his mother has forced him to do. Having better than average hearing Nagisa was able to hear most of these jokes, which served to put him in an even worse mood, but like always he stayed quiet. At one point Koro-sensei had attempted to comfort the small blue haired boy only to be completely ignored. Nagisa wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone now. He just wanted to keep to himself. As far as he felt his day had only gotten worse and worse. He assumed that Karma had lied about liking him in order to get a reaction from him and he felt like he hated Karma for it. Although he was in denial of it, just the thought of the earlier scene made Nagisa feel strange and sent his heart racing. Did he really like Karma? No, he thought, he was just lying… and besides, it would only make his situation worse if he did.

As the final school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Most of the class 3-E got up, of course, they were all exhibiting the general excitement that of students at the end of the school day. All except for Nagisa who was still in a terrible mood. He felt glad that the school day was finally over but he was apprehensive of his return home. He was worried that his mother might still be in a delusional state. If that was the case, he decided, then he would just have to avoid her as best as he could. Nagisa didn't have many friends, and today he didn't have anywhere to go, so his mother was expecting him to return home soon. He got up from his desk, grabbing his school bag. At this point most of the E-class had already left, while he had been sitting silently, contemplating what he was going to do. He got up and began to make his way home.

As he was leaving the small wooden E-class building's front door Nagisa failed to see Karma, who was waiting around leaning against the wall. He was too busy trying to come up with a plan to cope with his crazy and abusive mother. "Hey! Nagisa!" He heard from somewhere behind him. His expression changed, as immediately recognized the voice. "Yeah what.. Karma." He said, turning around. He was still angry Karma and he didn't bother with hiding his emotions. "You're still angry, Nagisa?" Karma said, putting on a concerned expression. Nagisa knew that the redhead was very capable of acting however he liked - pretending to be concerned or worried when he really wasn't.

"Stop pretending you care about how I feel Karma," Nagisa said with a glare. "Its-Its not..-" Nagisa started to say but didn't finish his sentence. "..You're just trying to manipulate my emotions for your own entertainment... You're no better than anyone else." He muttered and turned to walk down the hill. Karma got up, running to catch up to the blue haired boy. He finally caught up. "Nagisa, wait a minute wouldn't you?" He was now walking alongside him. "I like you, I really meant it."

**Alright. So thats the end of this chapter, obviously. I'm still planning to continue this of course. Hopefully within a week's time.. Again the plots not solid i'm pretty much coming up with it as I go. I feel like that's a bad idea.. Any suggestions are welcome. I'm really just writing this for my own entertainment and i'm not that good of a writer in my opinion.. Well, any feedback would be lovely.**


	3. Chapter (?) 3

**Hey, here's a really short chapter I just typed up. Sorry for being awful don't worry I hate me too.**

_**I do not own Assasination Classroom or any of its characters.**_

As Nagisa was walking down the mountain-side trail from the small E-classroom building he heard the sound of light running coming from behind him. He guessed easily enough what the noise was, and as he turned to glance behind himself his guess was confirmed.

Karma jogged down the hill, slowing to a stop as he came to the side of the smaller blue haired boy. He looked at him with a devious grin. "Go away." Nagisa muttered, as he looked at Karma for a moment with a dull expression. Karma's grin disappeared from his face. "Nagisa, listen for a sec-" Karma began, only to be interrupted by Nagisa who'd shaken his head 'no' before continuing to walk down the path. Quickly Karma caught up, walking alongside him. "Listen Nagisa," The red-head said. "I really didn't mean to upset you. I'm trying to help."

"No you aren't," Nagisa responded without even looking towards Karma. "This is what you always do. Playing with people's emotions; you think its fun. Do you think I'm some kind of joke to you?"

"No Nagisa, seriously." Karma began again. "Shut up. I told you to shut up Karma! You always do this.. You think it's so fun? Can't you see that I'm not in the mood. My- my life sucks.. You're only making it worse! I- I hate you." Nagisa said, immediately feeling a tinge of regret as he basically spit the words out."

Unusually these angry words actually had some effect on Karma who clenched his fists. Nagisa, having seen this, involuntarily flinched, taking a step away from the older boy. He couldn't help the timid reaction. If it was truly up to him he would probably punch the older boy, but he knew from past experience that he couldn't fight back. He was too small, and too weak. It was only a moment, but Karma immediately let his anger go. He stepped forward, putting his arms around Nagisa, who flinched again at the sudden movement. "Listen." Karma said calmly, as he enveloped the smaller boy in a hug. "I would never hurt you, you should know that."

Nagisa blinked, staring over Karma's shoulder which due to his height he could hardly see over. He could feel the tingly sensation on his cheeks once again, but this time he didn't care. He closed his eyes. "K-Karma.. I.." He muttered, only to be interrupted by the vast ocean of emotions from deep within himself. Tears came to the smaller boy's eyes and began to drip down his face. Karma place one hand in Nagisa's long blue hair, gently running his fingers through it. "It'll be alright." He said. He had a vague idea of what Nagisa had been going through. They had briefly talked about his mother in the past and Karma could easily take a clue to Nagisa's situation.

Nagisa was still crying at this point. He didn't want to be. He didn't want to show his true emotions. He never did. He'd always done his best to hide the truth about his long hair; the truth about his relationship with his mother. It was something about the warmth behind the way that the older boy had hugged him, something about his sincere and kind words, but Nagisa couldn't stop the tears from coming fourth.

After a short while Karma let go of Nagisa, taking a step back. Nagisa's face was still all wet with tears. He suddenly looked saddened as Karma stepped away. "Karma.. I.." He began to say in a croaked voice. "C'mon.. Nagisa," Karma gently interrupted. The older boy knew that everyone else from the E-class had already gone down the mountain, and that there was no need to worry about anyone else coming past on the trail. He took Nagisa's hand, gesturing to a fallen tree lying close by; slightly off the trail. "Lets sit.. You can tell me what's wrong." Karma said with full sincerity. "You can trust me." He added with a smile.

**I want to continue doing this, it's not much, but it's something. =.=**


End file.
